


Открытка с острова Борнео

by Windwave



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Кугар все-таки пришлет ему открытку. Может быть.<br/>(весь текст - один огромный спойлер к выпуску #32 :|</p>
            </blockquote>





	Открытка с острова Борнео

Он садится рядом, расчехляет винтовку и смотрит из-под полей шляпы, перекатывая между губ зеленый травяной стебелек.  
— Ага, - говорит Дженсен. — Ага, — повторяет он и выдергивает травинку, зажимая зубами и чувствуя на языке кисловато-травяной привкус.  
— Значит, ты жив.  
Снайпер молчит. Ведет пальцами по темному металлу винтовки и улыбается так, как только он умеет — едва-едва заметно, самыми уголками губ, и по этой улыбке не понятно толком, что чувствует ее обладатель.  
— Ты жив, — снова говорит Дженсен, каждый раз забывающий о том, что они уже виделись в других снах десятки, сотни раз. — Но почему-то не появляешься, даже открытки не присылаешь, хотя я уверен, раз ты жив, то наверняка обосновался в каком-нибудь отпадном месте, на Борнео, например. Или на Мальдивах. Но ни одной, Кугар, ни одной открытки. Хотя, может быть, тебе оторвало ноги, и ты стесняешься этого. Но, знаешь, приятель, даже без ног ты все-равно остаешься моим другом, и я...  
Кугар поднимает на него глаза — темнее тёмного, в окружении черных ресниц и бровей, откладывает винтовку и забирает обратно свою изжеванную Дженсеном травинку.  
Идиотская пародия на поцелуй.  
Потом снайпер качает головой.  
— Мудак ты, Кугар, — думает Дженсен. И просыпается.  
Он несколько минут смотрит в потолок, ожидая, пока растает стоящее перед глазами чужое лицо. И размышляет о том, что надо позвонить Путчу, не ночью, конечно, утром или днем — дети же — и рассказать, что ему снова снился Кугар, и после этого чертовски хочется напиться, Путч, у тебя есть алкоголь, давай выпьем, черт побери, потому что тебе, наверное, тоже снится Кугар — или Клэй, хотя ко мне командир приходит не так часто, как к тебе, наверное, все еще сердится на меня за что-то...  
Но Дженсен никому не звонит утром.  
  
Он встречает свой тридцать девятый День Рождения, прижавшись лопатками к холодному бетону стены и ощущая, как всё глубже и глубже проникает в ткани живота пуля. Девять миллиметров, думает он, чертовы девять миллиметров, которые все испортили.  
Джейк Дженсен не хочет умирать, но он знает, что через пару минут из-за того поворота выскочит парочка плохих ребят, и у одного из них будет тот самый "глок", пуля из которого прогрызла дыру в животе Дженсена. И тогда все кончится.  
А потом приходит Кугар. Выходит откуда-то, присаживается на корточки напротив и слегка приподнимает шляпу.  
Дженсен хмыкает. Слизывает с губы кровь.  
— Поздно ты пришел. Если хотел передать открытку, то уже слишком поздно, хотя если она с какой-нибудь симпатичной девчонкой с Борнео — ну, знаешь, океан, купальник, всё такое — то я не откажусь взглянуть. Ладно, ладно, сейчас я не откажусь взглянуть даже на открытку со слонами, если она будет от тебя. Но ты наверняка ничего не принес. Признайся, Кугар, у тебя пусто в карманах.  
На плече снайпера висит винтовка, джинсы протерты на коленях, а под кожаной курткой белеет майка. Всё так привычно.  
— Но ты можешь мне составить компанию. Посиди рядом и не смей — слышишь меня! — не смей никуда уходить, потому что если ты снова куда-то уйдешь, я поползу за тобой, и мои кишки протянутся по всему полу. Это будет чертовски не смешно. Или смешно — Аише бы понравилось.  
Кугар едва заметно улыбается. Потом протягивает ему руку — худые сильные пальцы и мозоли стрелка. И говорит:  
— Идём.  
Дженсен хватается за его ладонь. И закрывает глаза.


End file.
